Future
by Jonathan Killer
Summary: Suga sale del equipo y se enfrenta a serios problemas. ¿Podrá resolverlos y ser como antes?


**Future..**

Lluvia. Las gotas de agua. El fuerte viento azotando las hojas verdes de los árboles. Charcos desembocan en el drenaje; se acumulan en los sitios planos o funden su materia con la sólida tierra volviéndola suave, casi liquida pero espesa. No era la primera y mucho menos la última tormenta que caería sobre sus cabezas: solo se trataba de una pequeña variación al clima preestablecido en las noticias la cual tomó por sorpresa a la gran mayoría de la -escasa- población.

A su parecer, este clima era fundamental para la existencia de vida en la prefectura de Miyagi. Más sin embargo, ganaba el odio de las mujeres, pues arruinaba los forzados peinados y el intento de maquillaje por el cual se esforzaban demasiado.

Mujeres.

No las entendía. En un momento dicen algo y al siguiente lo niegan. Son seres fascinantes por así decirlo. Dijeran algunos _"No podemos vivir con ellas y tampoco vivir sin ellas"_ ; esa frase la oía a menudo por parte de su padre y recientemente salía de la boca de sus compañeros de clase, los cuales recitaban para tratar de sonar más "maduros" sin notar que parecían una bola de idiotas. Y realmente lo eran. No podía rescatar a ni un solo hombre de ese plano de estupidez puberta. Pero sí que podía hacerles entender cómo veía al mundo.

En varias ocasiones les comentaba lo mediocres, estúpidos, idiotas y demás al hablar como un adulto sin entender siquiera cómo funciona el mundo. Por dios, ¡ni siquiera él lo entendía! Demostrar su equivocación, su error siempre tenía un precio: Golpes a su cuerpo que mantenían la validez de sus palabras sobre la fuerza ajena a él. No mentiría, ya que no había razones para hacerlo, su fuerza física era un problema, el problema por el cual abandonó el equipo de voleibol dejando a su antiguo amigo Azumane como vice-capitán. Aún lo recuerda, las lágrimas presentes en los ojos de cada integrante, demonios, ¡incluso Tsukishima; el señor no tengo sentimientos dejo caer una que otra gota de su rostro!

Pasaron dos meses y por medio de la T.V. presenció el emotivo partido: Shiratorizawa Vs Karasuno. Cuál fue su sorpresa al ver como todo el equipo volaba contra el viento en sincronía.

Miró una vez más la imagen producida por el televisor rectificando la realidad. Un sueño, una ilusión, una aberración: nada de eso, era la cruel, sospechosa, injustificada y llena de amor y esperanza realidad. La realidad que todos aclamaban y solo algunos cientos de pocos podían tener en su regazo: la realidad más amable de todas.

Una. Dos. Tres. Cuatro.

Cuatro fueron las primeras lágrimas resbaladizas que recorrieron aquella suave, fina y blanca piel antes de desaparecer en el suelo.

Sus sentimientos no eran claros. Las lágrimas tampoco.

Sonríes cuando estás feliz. Lloras cuando estas triste.

¿Qué era eso entonces?...

Llorar con la más angelical sonrisa. Llorar con la más dolorosa sonrisa. Llorar con la más falsa sonrisa.

O simplemente una mezcla con las tres opciones, siendo la última de estas el factor detonante de aquella rabia, furia, envidia, soledad, necesidad.

Quería jugar con su equipo. Armar pases. Ensayar el ataque sincronizado con sus kōhais y compañeros de grado. Ayudar a las managers con el inventario. Bromear con Asahi y Daichi. Pero al final no pudo hacer ni eso bien. La excusa más convincente de todas fue aquella por la cual sufría, más sus causas eran completamente distintas a lo dicho por el joven de cabello ceniza.

"Tuve un esguince, pero no es nada de qué preocuparse, tardaré unas semanas en sanar y recuperar fuerzas. Lo siento, esta vez tendrán que luchar en el torneo de primavera sin mi" parecía desilusionado: la palabra actor encajaba perfectamente con él. Engañando a sus compañeros. Ocultándoles la verdad, la realidad era otra: Suga era maltratado por su padre cada noche que llegaba borracho; le sometía, golpeaba y culpaba. "¿Por qué mi hijo es un jodido puto homosexual? Dios, ¿qué te he hecho?" exclamaba el hombre con cada golpe casi mortal que brindaba como copa al vino en su espalda. "¿Por qué no te lo llevas, Dios? ¿Tan malos son mis pecados que me diste a la peor cizaña como hijo?". Kōshi no emitía otra cosa más que quejidos de dolor y sollozos.

"¿Qué hice mal? Mi esposa me deja con el hijo de su amante con engaños, lo cuido como si fuera mío y me sale gay, Dios, si realmente existes, ¿por qué yo?" decía con voz ronca antes de doblar de manera abrupta su tobillo al mismo tiempo que le estiraba. Un grito ahogado en dolor emergió de su garganta aumentando en sinfonía al llegar a las comisuras de sus labios. La persona denominada por simpleza como padre tapó su boca con un pañuelo, el grito de dolor fue casi silenciado. Soltó al chico y salió de la casa, dejándolo moribundo y en total soledad. Miró a un costado y ahí estaba el más preciado objeto de valor. Su móvil.

Estiró el brazo derecho, le tomó y marco al 119 siendo atendido por una mujer, informó la situación en la cual se encontraba. Dio la dirección de vivienda y cayó rendido. La espera fue mínima, al parecer esa noche fueron pocos -por no decir nulos- los heridos.

Las canicas ámbar de sus ojos dejaron salir un mar de lágrimas. Combinaciones de dolor, tristeza, soledad, desesperación, dolor, angustia, intranquilidad, dolor, furia, dolor... miles de cosas en su ser y la única que pudo nombrar mentalmente era el susodicho dolor.

Intento pensar en otra cosa. Sin embargo, solo un pensamiento le invadió: el día que se declaró gay ante su padre. Lo recuerda perfectamente. Ambos sentados alrededor de la mesa: uno frente al otro, la inusual tranquilidad del día, el dulce canto de primaveras e inclusive algunas cigarras. Le dijo sin dar vueltas, de manera directa su preferencia sexual. Al inicio no hubo respuesta, largos minutos pasaron y la tensión iba en aumento, hasta que un pesado suspiro salió por los labios del oyente. Kōshi cerró los ojos, planeaba decir algo para aligerar el ambiente. No logro hacerlo. Al abrir los ojos sintió un intenso dolor en la mejilla izquierda; su padre lo golpeo.

Gritos, maldiciones, golpes y más golpes le advertían, le amenazaban con la muerte si una palabra más salía de sus labios.

Choco con un muro peor que el de Date...

Ahora estaba en el hospital, su herida no fue grave, solo un esguince. Planeaba retirarse ya que le dieron de alta y así lo hizo. Con una muleta otorgada por la institución, salió cojeando. Levanto la mirada y se topó con la hermosa paleta de colores que teñía el cielo. Debía apurarse si quería ir a su hogar y llegar a tiempo al instituto.

El peor día de su "monótona vida".

Y ahora lloraba de felicidad y tristeza. El antiguo equipo ganó. Ganaron con Kageyama. Ganaron con sus pases. Más no ganaron con él.

Surgía el sentimiento de impotencia desde lo más profundo del corazón que alguna vez logró volar. Ahora no tenía alas. Perdió la batalla en una parte del estrecho camino fulminante, doloroso y oscuro. Reflexionaba: "Mi esguince salvó al equipo de mi torpeza y debilidad", "nunca he sido necesitado en el equipo", "solo soy un estorbo". Se aferró a esos pensamientos pesimistas, pues eran una única pertenencia propia.

Golpeado por su padre, sin asistir a la escuela, tragando pastillas con usos distintos, vomitando la comida ingerida, recostado en una esquina de la espaciosa habitación e ignorando las llamadas del equipo y las visitas inesperadas. En completa soledad, "¿cómo nunca me di cuenta antes?" pensaba antes de llorar. La rutina perfecta para alguien con depresión. ¿Verdad?

La noche cayó y sus ojos rodaron hasta dar con el techo, extrañamente era hermoso. Entonces recordó, aquella vez cuando aún era feliz. Ese día en el cual sus padres le otorgaron el permiso para decorar su habitación como quisiera. No lo negaría, pero era un buen pintor, su instinto le dijo que pintara el cielo estrellado en el techo. Y lo hizo, colores llamativos, oscuros, violentos, suaves, acuarelas de todo tipo mezclaban sus virtudes y se colaban por los rincones de la parte superior de la estructura. La oscuridad no dejaría ver los detalles del lienzo, sino fuera por los toques originales otorgados por Suga. Las estrellas, cometas, galaxias, nebulosas, entre otras cosas más brillaban por sobre la oscuridad, pues el chico "amable con todos hasta que salí del equipo de voleibol y me convertí en una persona con una lengua filosa" remarcó con gentileza las partes más importantes y luminosas con pintura fluorescente. Una vista sencillamente hermosa.

-Es... hermosa...

Lentamente cerró los ojos para caer en los cálidos brazos de Morfeo y perderse en la espiral de Hypnos*. Por primera vez en esa noche cesaron aquellas gotas saladas de dolor.

Las últimas palabras de un ángel-caído. La ironía de morir mientras observas tu propio trabajo y no es hasta ese momento que notas la hermosura emitida por el mismo. El dolor de tu cuerpo se evapora y tu alma descansa.

La muerte es la salvación.

La muerte es el fin.

La muerte es una condena.

La muerte es solo una etapa más.

¿Cuál de todas estas frases será la correcta? Nadie lo sabe.

Pero algo está claro, al morir tu cuerpo por fin descansa del martirio al que lo somete tu alma.

Un funeral es solo para velar tu alma y cuerpo. Para honrar tu memoria.

Su funeral estaba tan vacío como su alma...

Ni en la muerte fue importante...

Hypnos: Dios de la muerte y mano derecha de Hades.

Espero y les gustara el one-shot. Hace mucho que lo quiero escribir.

Como siempre gracia por leer y nos vemos en otra ocasión.

~Sayonara~


End file.
